What it Feels Like For A Girl
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Going to Vegas with my friends was suppose to be a break from school so why am i flirting with my english professor and why is he flirting back? my friends would say cause i need to get laid as bad as he does. i say this world is insane rated M justincase
1. Chapter 1

***For the sake of the story Phil Teaches at a college and not a private school.***

**I LOVE NEW SETUP!**

**Characters:**

**Xylia (ZY lee ah) Maci Downey**: a spunky Redhead (Maria Kanellis) who is a Film Major. She has Phil for English Lit 5. Goes by Maci rather than Xylia. Her name means Of the Wooded land in Greek.

**Jewel Parker:** Maci's Best friend who majoring in Psychology. She has Dirty Blonde hair (Tammin Sursok)

**Tracy Anderson:** Maci's other Best friend who is majoring in Business. She has Beach Blonde hair. (Kristen bell)

Tyler Anderson (Tracy and Tyler are step Siblings): Jewel's Boyfriend (Avan Jogia)

**Jensen Smith:** Tracy's Boyfriend and Maci's best guy friend. (Jensen Ackles)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one!<strong>

"Professor Wenneck?" I say after he dismisses us from class.

"Yes, Xylia" he says

"The assignment isn't due next week is it?"

"Did I not cover that in class?" he asks a little bit annoyed.

"You told the class what we had to write about but you never said when it was due."

"And how do I know you aren't lying."

"Look Professor Wenneck, you I both know I'm the only female in that class that pays attention to the words coming of that playboy mouth of yours. Unlike every other bitches in that class I took this class for the information, not because the teacher is hot."

"One. It's Phil, and two. You're right sorry." He says, "Its due in two weeks."

"I will not call you phil. And it's Maci not Xylia. I hate that name, and thank you." I say walking toward my Lexus IS Convertible. Once In, I head to Starbucks to meet with my friends before we made our trip to Vegas,

"MACI!" My best friend Jewel yells putting her bag in the trunk of her boyfriend, Tyler's, trunk, "Tracy and Jensen are riding with you!"

I roll my eyes and nod, putting my top down on my Convertible.

"Hey Maci." Jensen says walking up next to my car.

"Jens. Rule one. No making the single girl feel left out okay." I say, "at least not on the way there,"

He smiles and nods. Jensen had always been like a brother to me. Ever since I started college two years ago.

"You know if you would just give Dean a chance you'd have a date for this weekend."

"Dean and I will never happen and the sooner he realizes it the sooner he'll move on." I say smirking. Jensen smiles and puts his suitcase in the back.

"MACI!" the shrill voice of my other best friend comes from across the quad.

"TRACY!" I yell right back. We laugh and hug. She hands Jensen her suitcase and he pops the trunk.

"Jesus Crist how many bags do you need Mace?" he cries out seeing my suitcase and my duffle bag.

"Umm Jens. One has my party wig in it and I can't let it get messy."

I see him roll his eyes and put Trace's suitcase in.

"Oooh. And you said you didn't want to come." Jewel says as she walks up with Tyler.

"Shut up. If I have to come might as well have some fun with it." I say smiling. "We ready?"

My four friends nod and we get into our cars. Tracy plugs her iPod into my car and smiles as Bad Romance starts playing.

"Let's get to Vegas." She says before beginning to sing along. I hear Jensen groan behind us as I take off.

* * *

><p>-Miles Later-<p>

"Ooh sweet ride." I hear Jensen says looking in front of us, I look up and see a Man that could only be described as a man boy was fueling up.

"Boy, you got a sweet ride, there." An older gentleman approached the car,

"Don't touch it. Don't even look at it." Man boy says, never looked up from his book, The World's Greatest Blackjack book. "Go on, get out." I watched as the man averted his eyes and started walking away. "Don't look at me, either. You heard me. Yeah, you better walk on." The man boy followed him away from the car. I roll my eyes and follow Tracy into the store.

"He's actually kind of funny." I heard a man say, _hmm he sounds familiar_, just then Tracy's phone starts ringing and I grin, it was Artie singing 'Dancing with myself' from glee

"Hey Tracy." I say as I grab a case of Monsters.

"Yeah?" she says not looking up from her IPhone.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_" I sing to her causing her to laugh.

"Not in the middle of the store Mace." She says grabbing a bag of chips. I grab some gum and follow her to the front to pay.

"Jeeze, he's like a Gremlin. Comes with instructions and shit." The same voice from before says, I look up and find myself looking at my English Professor.

"Shit." I mutter to Tracy. She looks at me, I motion towards Professor Wenneck, and she grins and was about to bump into him when a man steps in front of us with a bottle of water.

"Aaaand one water." he says

"All good with Melissa?" The man that was originally with Professor Wenneck asks

"Oh yeah, told her we're two hours outside of wine country. And she bought it." Professor Wenneck let his head drop down and shook it.

"Don't you think it's strange, you've been in a relationship for three years, and you have to lie about going to Vegas?" He asked.

"Yeah, but trust me, it's not worth the fight." Geek Boy says

"Oh, so you can't go to Vegas, but she can fuck a bellhop on a Carnival Cruise Line." Professor Wenneck asked, the cashier just looked at them like we were freak shows.

"This is your English Teacher?" Tracy asks. I nod and roll my eyes trying to block out the conversation

"Okay, first of all, he was a bartender and she was wasted. And if you must know, he didn't even come inside her." I turned my head to the side and lifted my eye brows.

"And you believe that?" Professor Wenneck chuckles.

"Uh, yeah, I do believe that because she's grossed out by semen." Geek boy says. I bust out laughing Tracy looks at me shocked and the three men turn around.

"Maci?" Professor Wenneck says. I hold on to Tracy trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop but you were talking very loudly in the middle of the store." I say then turning to geek boy. "I'm sorry to say dude but this girlfriend of yours sounds like a right bitch."

"See even my English student gets it." Professor Wenneck says, "Speaking of what are you doing all the way out here?"

"My friends and I are on break." I say smiling at him. Tracy just observes the conversation. Geek boy pays and they go to leave

"It was nice seeing you Maci." He says, "See you after break."

I nod and put my stuff on the counter.

"He is the sexiest Professor I have ever seen." She exclaims. "I knew I should have been an English Major."

"I'm not an English major trace." I say paying, "film student, duh."

"Why are you taking an English class then?"

"Umm most movies were books first." I say smirking as we walk out. The man boy was with Professor Wenneck and his friends.

"Maci." I hear him shout. I ignore him and put my stuff in my car.

"Can I drive?" Jensen asks. I nod as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Phil." Jensen says,

"Hey Jensen." Professor Wenneck says

"What can I do for you professor?" I say turning to face him.

"First off I said it's Phil." He says, "And are you and your friends going to Vegas."

I get into the back seat as Jensen starts the car.

"Possibly Professor Wenneck." I say smirking. I nod to Jensen and we leave the Gas station. I smile at Tracy.

"That man wants you bad." She says, I roll my eyes.

"Any word on Jewels and Tyler?" I ask before Tracy could say anymore.

"They had to fix a tire they're about an hour behind us." Jensen says before Tracy turns the music up not wanting to talk just sing.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is the first Chapter. i hope you like it!<strong>

**shelbs**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to BradleyCoioperisababe22, Emmettluver2010, and pinup-gurl09 for reviewing. i went with my best friend to see Hangover two. it was amazing. if you haven't seen it you need to like now!_

**Chapter Two**

-finally in Vegas-

We get out of the car I hand the Valet the keys and get my bags out of the trunk. We walk in to check in

"what's the reservation under?" Lisa asks

"Jensen Smith." Jensen says,

"hmm you have one of the last Villas." Lisa says smiling at Jensen just then Tracy walks up and frowns

"hey baby." She says kissing Jensen. I see Lisa grimace. I laugh "Jewel and Tyler will be here in 20 minutes I told them what room number."

"really guys a Villa?" I say "we have an extra room."

"so?" Tracy says, "that's for if the guys get into trouble."

I roll my eyes and walk to the elevator, my bag rolling behind me until someone stops it.

"Excuse me." I snap turning around only to find Professor Wenneck.

"did I not tell you it was Phil." He says smiling.

I Smirk

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I say, his smile falls and I smile.

"Xylia Maci Downey." I hear Tracy yell, "lets go!"

"I have to go but." I say grabbing a pen and taking Phil's hand. "here's my number, you're cute. I hope we meet up in our adventure in Vegas."

I don't think a man could smile and wider as I walked away from him and to the elevator.

"Giving him a chance?" Tracy asks, I smile

"might as well have fun." I say as we get off on our floor and get into our room. My phone goes off and I check it a number I didn't know, I smile and open it.

_We're going to get dinner at the Palm, will I see you there?-Phil_

I smile and put his number in my phone before texting back

_No, we're going to Eiffel Tower Restaurant, maybe we'll meet up later ;)-Maci_

I change into my dress and pin my hair up before sliding on my wig. I hear my phone jingle causing me to smile.

_Plan on it. What are you wearing? so I know it's you. ;D._

"HEY TRACY!" I yell. Jewel walks in.

"she and Jensen went to get a limo. What do you need?"

"take a picture of me so I can send it to Phil." I say casually.

"ooh who's Phil?" she asks I stop and blush

"my English Professor who happens to be in Vegas too. We bump into each other I gave him my number. It's a lot less creepy than it sounds."

"no judgement this weekend." Jewel says smiling as she snaps a picture and hands me my phone.

"thank you." I say as I send the picture with a caption

_This better never make it to class…or you will die._

I start putting on my make up, as I star applying my eyeliner I get a text

_Trust me this will NEVER leave my possession. If you wore outfits like this more to class I'm sure I'd like it more. What's with the wig?_

Tracy walks in and grins.

"what's with the grin?" I ask

"Jewels told me." I roll my eyes and grin.

_So I like wigs, sue me. We're planning on going to Hard Rock later on tonight. Meet me there? ;P_

"Limos here, Hayley Stark." She says smirking

"first off I'm not Ellen Page and Phil is not Patrick Wilson." I exclaim, "and that movie wasn't even like this situation."

"yeah yeah yeah." She says, "now lets go or we'll starve."

My phone viberates and sends chills up my spine.

_Hmm sounds and looks Pretty sexy. And sure I'll text you when we get to the Hard Rock._

I grab my purse and follow my friends to the limo only to bump into Phil and his friends.

"I was just thinking about you." Phil says smirking. I smirk

"oh really?" I say,

"outfit looks nice by the way." He whispers in my ear, I swear my temperature sky rocketed upon feeling his breathe on my neck. His hand slides down my back and he pats me on the butt.

"Perv." I say slapping his hand away, "I'm still not like the other bitches in your class."

He laughs

"DAMN IT MACI I'M FUCKING HUNGRY!" I hear Jensen yell

"IF YOUR NOT IN THIS LIMO IN TWO SECONDS WE'RE LEAVING YOUR ASS WITH THE SEXY PROFESSOR!" Tyler yells, hanging out of the sun roof.

"I better go." I say staring into his eyes.

"yeah me too."

"text me."

"see you at the Hard Rock."

I smile before running to the limo.

* * *

><p>-at the Hard Rock-<p>

"so has he showed any interest during class." Jewels asks

"no." I say, "me surrounded by those Blonde Bimbos? I'm pretty sure I wouldn't stick out."

"actually." Jensen says, "you would stick out. But not in the way you want."

"you're a dick." I say checking my phone that had just vibrated.

_We're at the Hard Rock where is your sexy ass?_

I look at the text confused…we had texting all night and his texts were never this forward.

_Craps tables. U drunk already?_

"Maci blow on my dice." Tyler says, "you're better luck than my girl."

I blow on his dice. He rolls a good roll or I guess cause the next thing I knew he was yelling with joy. I roll my eyes as my phone viberates

_Just a little…DAMN GIRL YOU LOOK FUCKABLE!_

I look around for him and his friend, I spot him joking around with Geek Boy. He catches my eye and smirks over at me. He pulls his friends over to me.

"hey there sexy." He slurs. I smirk

"hello Professor." I say smiling.

"now I know we've had this conversation before." He says

"yeah but now you look like a drunken idiot."

"I'm just tipsy." I laugh, "what about you?"

"little bit a wine at dinner but nothing over the top."

"well we'll have to change that won't we." He calls over a waiter. "four shots of tequila."

The waiter nods and walks off. Jensen hands me his beer

"here." He slurs. I laugh at him as he falls over, Tracy groans

"maybe I shouldn't have let him start in the Limo." She says, I laugh and drink my beer. The waiter soon comes with Phil and my drinks

"two each!" phil says handing me my shots. "to new beginnings…"

We click glasses and I take a shot. Tequila was my choice of liquor; I was use to the burn.

"can I have just a bottle of Smirnoff Watermelon Vodka."

"the whole bottle ma'am?" the waiter asks confused.

"that's what I said. And I want it unopened please." The waiter nods and Phil stares at me

"a whole bottle?" he asks, I push him onto a couch and straddle him.

"I can't have you being the only one drunk." He smiles and starts kissing my neck, I instantly grew hot; a flash went off, I knew without even looking who it was

"Fuck you Jewel!" I say looking at her. She takes another picture.

"this is so going on Geeks Gone Wild."

"Come one Jewel you know our girl needs to get her wild side out before she goes home." Tyler says, my smile falls instantly upon hearing the word home. The waiter came with my vodka.

"honey are you sure Vodka is a good idea, you know what it does to you." Jewel asks taking a swig of it after I open it.

I grin at her.

"leave her be. That mean we get to do couple things with Tracy and Stupid over there once he sobers up." Tyler says nodding to Phil.

"I'll take care of her." Phil say kissing me.

"don't you leave my side." I tell him. I take a drink from my bottle and smile

"to a weekend I'll never forget." Phil Smiles and starts kissing my neck once again.

* * *

><p><strong>so there it is Chapter Two. so my favorite quote from Hangover two..."So much for holy people. Bunch of bald assholes."-Phil Review and Rate my friends.<strong>

**Shelbs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to 911, musiqbunni and AlmostAVampire who reviewed!**

**Chapter three**

**-The next morning-**

I groan as I open my eyes. I tried to get up but arms tightened around my waist. I turn and see Phil, Smiling I kiss his cheek and pry out of his grasp. Standing up I notice Jade who Stu had married last night was leaving.

"Jade." I whisper. She turns and grins

"Hey Mace!" she says, "Want to go get breakfast?"

I nod

"And some pain killers." I say looking around, "holy fuck!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I walked in this morning. By the way you guys did start out in his bed room how did you end up out here?"

"I think I wanted something to drink so I came out and he jumped me." I say blushing. She laughs as we walk out of the room.

"Hey I want to change into something less party mode that cool?" I say once in the elevator and push floor three. She nods

"Mind if I wait in your room?"

"Hell no Wait until you meet Tracy and Jewel!" I say getting off the Elevator and walking towards our door. "You want to take a shower and change before we go?"

"That would be nice." She says, "So what happened after the wedding?"

I thought then gasp

"I don't remember." I exclaim. "I remember the wedding…then nothing…"

She follows me into my room and I start undressing. Seeing as she was a stripper it wasn't awkward.

"I like the tattoo." She tells me. I stop instantly.

"What tattoo?"

"The Ali MacGraw quotes." She says, I sigh I had gotten a tattoo last night and I don't even remember.

"What does it say?"

"Love means never having to say you're sorry" she says, I smile at least it was from my favorite movie.

"Must have gotten it last night. Fuck." I moan walking into the bathroom and looking into the mirror. I look at my arm for the first time and let out a loud fuck.

"You okay?" Jade asks sticking her head in the door I show her my arm. "Wow that's pretty too."

"It's a half a Tattoo that mean, Hopefully Phil and I got together tattoos. Can you hand me my phone?"

"Take a shower and while I'm in you can call him." I nod and start my shower, "I'll go make coffee."

"Thank you Jade." I get in the shower and let the water wash over me.

* * *

><p>-At breakfast-<p>

"So umm…Maci I have a question." Jade asks as we wait for Jewel and Tracy to meet us at the table for Girl's day.

"What is it, Jade?"

"When you were getting undress in your room I saw all the scars and shit, what happened?"

I flinch.

"My father is a very easily angered man." I whisper, "He beat me up until I turned 18. Now he just hurts me with his words."

She instantly hugs me

"At least now you have Phil."

"I doubt anything will happen with Phil after this weekend."

"What do you mean?"

"He's my English Professor and a playboy, so come Wednesday when I have his class I'm just going to be another College Student he could care less about."

Jade looks at me sadly.

"But it's cool." I say smiling as my friends walk up.

"Hey so I just saw the funniest thing ever!" Jewel says

"What your boyfriend's penis?" I say, she glares at me.

"No bitch some idiot threw they're mattress out of the window."

"What?" I start laughing.

"Some people just can't handle Vegas." Jade says she checks her phone, "I have to go, I'll talk to you later Maci."

"So how was last night?" Jewel asks

I smile

"Good, look guys I'm going to milk this Hangover. You go on I'll catch you tonight for the Criss Angel show."

They nod and I walk up to my hotel room and lay down on my bed turning the music station on and grabbing my phone; I text Phil.

_Hey got a question. You remember anything last night. Like going to a tattoo parlor?-Mace_

I dozed off shortly after sending it. 3 hours later my phone beeping loudly wakes me up. I look at it. Two missed calls and 3 messages.

_Don't remember anything, but I do have a tattoo on my arm half a heart and 'follow me, I'll follow you' around it in a circular movement. BTW have you seen Doug? We can't find him._

I blinked a few times wondering if I had read the right thing. I went to the next text.

_Umm so Stu got married to a stripper, you were there as a bridesmaid. You looked hella hot btw, still haven't found Doug yet._

I stand up and stretch before reading the next message.

_When we go see Criss Angel wear your wig.-Jewels._

I look around my room and realize my wig was in Phil's room; I pick up my bag and pull out the key he gave me and made my way to his room. I walk in only to find a random black guy standing in the doorway.

"Fuck who are you?"

"Who are you?" he says,

"I asked first."

"Let her in here." Another voice says he pushes me into the living room.

"Holy fuck mike Tyson." I Exclaim.

"Sit." He demands I sit in a chair because I mean who wants to get on his bad side, "why did you and your friends take my Tiger."

"T…T…Tiger?" I say confused, I take out my phone and text Phil

_GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM NOW!_

"Yes it has stripes, big Jungle cat." Mike's Body Guard says

"I was really drunk and I don't remember anything after the wedding I'm sorry that we took your Tiger."

The boys finally go there

"Did we leave the music on?" Alan asked. Someone shushes him

"Don't make any sudden movements." I Hear Phil say, I hear Stu screamed like a girl, I snigger

"Who the hell are you?" Phil asked.

"No, who are you?"

"Quiet, quiet." Mike says holding up his hands.

"Mike Tyson?" Phil asked. He looks at me confused I just roll my eyes. He mouths 'are you alright?' I nod

"Shh, this is my favorite part coming up, right now." They all walked into the room as he proceeded playing the air drums along with the song. "I can feel it, coming in the air tonight. Need a chorus line guys!" He motioned to the guys.

"Oh Lord," Alan sang out.

"And I've been waiting for this moment, for all my life," He sang out rather badly. "One more time guys."

"Oh lord." They all sang and smiled. Until, that is, Mike Tyson punched Alan in the face, so hard I could feel it, sending him to floor.

"Oh jeeze!" Phil said, running over to see if he was okay.

"Oh fuck." I said.

"Why did you do that?" Phil yelled.

"Mr. Tyson would like to know why his tiger in your bathroom." His henchman turned off the music and asked them.

"Oh, wait, hold on. That was completely unnecessary. I'm a huge fan, when you knocked Holmes that was -" Phil went into inner fan boy, rather cutely.

"Explain." The man said simply.

"Look, we were drugged last night; we have no memory of what happened." He replied, calm facade back in place. Tyson and his henchman looked at each other incredulously.

"She said she was drunk." Mike says look at me.

"I was. I had two whole bottles of Vodka!" I snap

"We tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up." Phil said, chuckling. I look at him, why was he laughing

"I don't believe these guys, man." Tyson says.

"Wait, wait, how did you guys even find us?"

"One of you dropped your jacket. Found it in the tiger's cage this morning."

_Oh shit, the tiger ate they're friend_!

"That's Doug jacket!" Stu says

"Yeah, uh, Doug. His wallet and his room key's in there."

"That's our missing friend."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Did you guys see him?" Stu asks

"I was fast asleep."

"Yeah, cause if he had been awake, this shit wouldn't have gone down so smoothly."

"Maybe the tiger would have ate his ass like Omar." Tyson said, laughing. The man was psychotic.

"Respect." The man said, taking off his hat.

"What happened to Omar?" Phil asked

"Can I leave yet?" I ask backing away Phil takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Don't worry about Omar; he's not with us anymore."

"Okay, I know this is asking a lot but do you think there's some way to go your house, look around, see if there's any clues to our friend?"

"Absolutely. How else you think we gonna get our tiger back? Come on, champ."

"Wha- I'm sorry?"

"We're not gonna put it in the Bentley. You brought it here, you bring it back. What you think? 'Bout forty minutes?"

"Don't make me come back for him." Mike said threateningly.

"That was Mike Tyson." Stu said after they left. I shook my head.

"Yeah, no shit that was Mike Tyson." Phil said.

"I'm just saying. He's still got it." I saw Alan move from the corner of my eye, and went to see if he was alright.

"Alan? Are you okay?" He sat up and nodded.

"We've got to get this tiger out of here. Go buy me a steak."

Stu leaves to go buy the stake.

"Can I talk to you?" Phil asks pulling me to his room.

"What?" I say

"Let me see your arm." I show him and he matches the Tattoos up and then whispers "fuck"

I pull my arm away.

"look I don't like this either, you're my English Professor for Christ sake. I'm so like those fucking bit

Lips press against mine cutting my sentence mid word. I kiss back with force; his hands roam as he pushes me to the bed.

"I'M BACK!" Stu yells causing us to break apart. I stare into his crystal clear blue eyes and he smiles

"You are so not like those blonde bitches in that class Mace you are so much more." He says helping me up, he takes my hand and leads me out to the living room where Alan was filling the stake with roofies. Phil and Stu arguing about who would give the steak to the tiger. I groan.

"God what are you guys two? I'll do it." I offer standing up

"No way, Stuart. You do it." Phil pulls me back down next to him, "you lost at rock, paper, scissors. Asswhipe."

I see Stu roll his eyes

"Why are you peppering the steak? You don't know if tigers like pepper." Stu scolded Alan.

"Tiger's love pepper. They hate cinnamon. I jammed five roofies in there. Make sure he eats the whole thing."

Phil took a seat on the couch, picking up a magazine, Alan sat in the armchair, and I sat next to Phil, laying down and opting to take a nap. I was just dozing off when we heard Stu scream and exit the bathroom.

"Now what?" He asked.

"We wait." Alan said.

The boys sat around for about twenty minutes, I was texting Tracy and Jewel all that was going on. They didn't believe me, I look up as Stu starts playing the Piano, and rather well I might add.

"_What do tigers dream of, when they take a little tiger snooze?_

_Do they dream of mauling zebras? Or Halle Berry in her Catwoman suit?_

_Well don't you worry your pretty striped head, we're gonna get you back to Tyson and your cozy tiger bed._

_Then we're gonna find our best friend Doug, and then we're gonna give him a best friend hug._

_Doug, Doug, oh, Doug, Dougie, Dougie, Doug, Doug._

_But if he's been murdered by crystal meth tweakers_," We heard the tiger groan and a large clump on the floor.

"_Well then we're shit out of luck_." He wrapped it up. I stood up with rest of the guys and clapped a little bit. They asked me to go get a luggage cart.

When I returned, they had the tiger wrapped up, in the bed sheet that had the piano bench suspended from the floor this morning, and ready to leave. I walked behind the boys with Phil.

"By the way, we're all gonna die." Stu mentioned as we left the hotel room. I stop Phil.

"I'm not going with you; I have plans with my friends." He nods and I turn to leave, he pulls me back and kisses me.

"PHIL LETS GO!" I hear Stu yell. He smiles at me

"I hope you find Doug, text me what happens at Mike Tyson's house."

He nods and gets on the elevator.

I walk to the stairs; no way was I taking the elevator with them and that Tiger. Once in my room I change into an outfit for Girls day! And call Jewel

_Me_/Jewel

_Where are you guys._

Thought you wanted to milk this hangover.

_I'm good now where are you?_

Circus Circus we're getting ready to go on The Sling Shot.

_Okay be right there._

Bring us drinks!

_*eye roll* fine. Bye_

Bye.

I stand up and grab a water bottle and walk down to the lobby. I feel my phone vibrates as I hail a taxi once in I open my phone

"Circus Circus please." I say

_Umm so I pretended to have sex with a tiger, Alan pissed in the pool and we practically had sex on the back of a cop car. What are you up to?_

I shake my head in disbelief.

_Going to Circus Circus with my friends, gonna ride some rides and gamble some. Where are you headed next?_

_Back to the hotel we have to let Doug's fiancée that he's missing._

I get out of the taxi pay the man and walk in.

_Good luck with that, if you need me just call._

"MACI!" I hear, I look around and find my two best friends waving like madmen.I roll my eyes and smiling

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is Chapter 3. hope you enjoy, again Thank you to 911, musiqbunni and AlmostAVampire who reviewed.<strong>

**Shelbs**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry in my last chapter I thanked 911, but it's **91****1 **my copying and pasting skill were broken that day!

Chapter 4

"hey Maci?" I hear Jensen says right before he pushes me into the pool. I float a little before going back to the surface.

"Hey you Ass." I yell earning disgruntle looks from an elderly couple. I roll my eyes,

"it's getting dark ready to get dinner?" Jewel asks, I get out of the pool and shove Jensen in, thus starting a war.

"it's on now bitch." Jensen says getting out of the pool his grey t-shirt sticking to him, I hear tracy sigh dreamingly. I roll my eyes

"what you gunna do?" I say smirking. He charges towards me and I move causing him to fall into the pool. Suddenly I'm in it with him, once I suface I see tyler laughing.

"traitor!" I yell swimming over to him I hold my arm out "help me out."

He grabs my arm and I pull him in.

"hey I was ready for dinner." He Bitches

"now you just have to change."

"you little bitch." I run up the steps and towards the hotel, I keep looking behind me; not paying attention to where I'm going like my mother always stressed. I hit something hard and fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry," I say dazed a little bit as I look up, phil smiled at me.

"if you missed me that's all you had to say." He says

"shut up and help me up." I say holding out my hand, he helps me up as Tyler runs in. I jump behind Phil "protect me oh Hot one."

I hear him chuckle

"what did she do tyler?"

"pulled into the pool." He grunts, "I was ready to go to dinner."

Phil laughs,

"sorry buddy, I'll punish her for you." Phil picks me up and throws me over his sholder. I stick my tongue out at Tyler. He smirks and flips me off.

"say it to my face!" I yell at him as phil walk towards the elevator. He sits me down

"we need your help." He says, I look at Stu a buise on his neck.

"DUDE what the hell happened to you?" I ask

"POLICE BURTALLITY! They Tazered us." He replies. I look at Alan

"he got Tazered in the face." Phil informs me.

"where did you get tazered?" I ask, he blushes and mumbles something. "what?"

"in the balls."

"aww…I'm sorry…" I say as we walk into his room. But I couldn't help but start laughing.

"you think this is funny?" he says pushing up against the wall.

"for me it is." I say smiling, he goes to walk off but I pull him back. "I'm sorry, if there's anything I can do for you, just let me know."

He smirks

"well there is one thing you can do for me."

I laugh and kiss him

"not that." I say smirking. "now what do you need me to do?"

"we need to get money."

"so…we're robbing a bank?"

"no Alan is counting cards." I stare at him confused.

"that's Illegal." I says, he smiles

"I know that." He says, "but we need this money to get Doug back."

"don't you have to be smart to count cards?"

He smiles and nods.

"I guess he did it last night." Phil says, I smile

"I need to go to my room so I can change." He takes my hand and follows me to my room. I change into a red Halston Heritage One Shoulder Mini Dress,

"wow." Phil says as I emerge from the bathroom. "you look beautiful."

I slide on my black heels and stand up. phil smiles

"you know Jade told me about what you says about me at breakfast."

I stiffen

"about how come wensday when you have my class you're just going to be another College Student I could care less about."

I let out a breathe that I had been holding.

"oh that. It doesn't matter."

"it does matter."

I stare into the mirror as he opens the door.

"whats wrong?" he asks touching my shoulder. I look at him though my refection.

"I'm fine, lets go." I say grabbing my purse and walking out.

"are we going to talk?" he asks

"no you need to get money so you get Doug back. Now is not the time."

"when will be the time?" he asks grabbing my bare arm and jerking me back, instantly I fell to the ground in fright, it felt like I was back in high school.

Stu walks out of the elevator.

"what the hell is going on?" he asks, Phil just stares at me,

"I don't fucking know." He snaps stomping off, Stu helps me up.

"are you okay?" he asks

"yeah just brought back some bad memories." I mumble

"what happened?"

"he grabbed me. I acted out of instinct."

"what happened to you?" he asks

"I don't want to talk to it!" I snap walking to the elevator. Ready to gamble a little.

* * *

><p>-early the next morning-<p>

"_And were the 3 best friends that anybody could have,were the 3 best friends that anyone can have,and we'll never ever ever leave each other." _Alan sings as we drive to the middle of nowhere. We part in front of a black SUV

"flash your lights." Alan says,

"why?" phil asks

"to let them know it's down."

"what's down?" I ask

"the trade." I roll my eyes, this dude had watched too many movies. Phil does what he says and they flash they're light back. We get out.

"Fat guy fall on face." The Chinese man laughed once again as Alan fell out of the car. I roll my eyes again and decided to sit on the hood of the car.

"Alright, we got the money. Eighty grand, cash." Phil says.

"Trow it over! Then you get Doug."

"Um, first of all, good morning. We didn't catch your name last night,"

"Mister Chow. Leslie Chow."

"Mr. Chow, it is a please, my name's Stu, this is Phil, Alan, and back there is Maci. And we would very much appreciate an opportunity to see Doug before we give you the money, just to verify that he's okay. If that's cool."

"Of course, Stu. that is cool." He says something in Chinese before they brought Doug out. "See he fine, now give me money. Or I shoot him, and I shoot all you mother fuckers, and we take it. Your choice, bitches."

"Give him the money, Stu." Phil says.

I groan, Phil looked back at me.

Stu threw it over, and they quickly counted it.

"All here."

"Let him go!" They shoved Doug forward and took off the pillow case,

"Is this some kind of joke?" Phil asks. "Who the hell is this?"

"That is not Doug." Stu says

"What you talking 'bout, Willis. That him!"

"No, I'm sorry mister Chow, that's not him."

"You see, the Doug we're looking for is a white." Alan explained.

"I told you you had the wrong guy, little boy!" The man yells after they ripped off the tape. "Damn, Alan, what the fuck you got me into?"

"You know him?" phil yells, I lay back on the hood of the car.

"Yeah, this is the guy that sold me the bad drugs, how you doin'?"

"I didn't sell you no fuckin' bad drugs."

"Wait. He sold you the- the Ruphylin?" Stu asks.

"Ruphylin- What?"

"Who gives a shit! Where is Doug?" Phil asks, genuinely mad for the first time.

"I am Doug!"

"His name's Doug! Classic mix up of names."

"Come on." Chow says.

"Chow, you gave us the wrong Doug!" Phil yells.

"Not my problem." He says.

"Fuck that shit!" Phil yells. I stare at him, how did the last 10 hours do a 360, it was like I thought, he really didn't care about me. At All.

"Oh, yeah, okay. I take him back. Right after you suck on these little Chinese nuts. Mm. How that sound?" He says, gesturing like he was jacking himself.

"how about you just fucking tell us so I can go home!" I scream, Phil looks at me hurt. We had talked about this while in the casino, I was leaving today to go home and he to the wedding if there was going to be one.

"Unh, pshhh. So long, gay boys!" And he was gone. DAMMIT!

"He's a nasty little motherfucker." Black Doug says.

"You ever get any ecstasy?" Alan asks.

"No I don't got any fuckin' ecstasy."

"Gah Damnit!" Phil screams.

"Gosh darn-it!" Alan mimics

"Shit!" He yells kicking the dirt.

"Shoot!" Alan mimics, again.

"I'm so ready to go home." I mutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys this is the same chapter. i messed up and i didn't realize it until after i already out it up. i'm working on chapter 5 right now. so review and rate. thanks<strong>

**shelbs**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M soooooo sorry it's taken me so long. i totally lost my notebook where i was writing this and totally had to rewrite this. but i hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5**

**Driving home and leaving Phil…**

I sat next to where Stu was standing as they talked about roofies.

_Can you pack my stuff I want to go home.-Maci_

_Yeah is everything alright?-Tracy_

_Everything is fine just figured out that fairy tales are for the movies._

_Aww…Hun I'm sorry!_

_We'll be back soon._

"It's funny, 'cause just the other day, me and my boy, we was wonderin' why they even call 'em roofies. Y'know what I'm talkin' 'bout?" Black Doug says, I look at him confused

"No. Don't know what you're talkin' 'bout." Stu says

"Why not floories, right? 'Cause when you take 'em, you're more likely to end up on the floor than the roof. What about groundies? That's a good new name fo' 'em."

" Or how 'bout rapies?" Alan says, I roll my eye but stare at Phil across the street.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Stu asks suddenly

"Rapies." Alan says,

"Not you. Doug," Stu says, "what did you say before?"

"I said groundies." Doug says

"No, before that."

"You're more likely to wind up on the floor than..."

A look of eureka came over Stu's face before he took off towards Phil

"PHIL!"

Stu takes the phone and starts talking to Tracy.

"Stu. Fuck." I hear Phil yell "What the fuck, man?"

"I know where Doug is." Stu yells at him running back to the car, I slide in between Stu and Phil

"I don't know, man, it just hit me." Stu says. "You remember when we saw Doug's mattress impaled on the statue?"

"Yeah, we threw it out the window." Phil says.

"Impossible. You can't open windows in hotels."

"Well then how did it get -" I start

"Holy shit!" Phil exclaimed, laughing.

"Wait, what is going on?" Alan asks

"Doug was trying to signal us." Phil says. "How did you figure that out?"

"Doug made me realize it. Not our Doug, Black Doug." Stu says, excitedly.

"Hey, easy with that shit."

"Sorry." Stu says.

"Can someone please tell us where Doug is?" I asks, gesturing to me and Alan.

"He's on the roof." Stu says. "He's on the roof. We must have taken him up there as a prank so he'd wake up on the roof."

"Like that time in summer camp. We moved his sleeping bag out in the jetty at the lake?" Phil says.

"Which was hilarious. But it's not so funny now because, we forgot where we put him."

"You guys are retarded, you know that?" Black Doug asks, I look at him

"I just met them," I say honestly, Phil gives me a dirty look but looks back to Stu

"You think he's still up there?" Phil asks.

"Only one way to find out." They run into the hotel I stay behind with Black Doug.

"You not going with them?" he asks

"Now I have to go home."

"For the record, you guys were pretty together last night?"

I nod and walk off to meet up with Jewel and Tracy.

"Ready to go?" Jewel asks handing me my bag. I look up to the roof and frown.

"Yeah."

"Did you say bye to Phil?" Tracy asks

I nod and get in my car. Jewel puts my bags in the back

"Time to go home."

"You don't have to go you know that right?" Tracy says frowning.

"Tommy's still underage. I have to keep going around until he can get out of there Trace, I'll be fine,"

"Promise?"

"Promise." I say, she drives off and I watch as the Hotel gets farther away.

* * *

><p>-3rd person's POV-after Doug's wedding-<p>

"Dougie...I gotta tell you, man, this was a gorgeous wedding." Stu says smiling

"I give it six months." Phil says

"You're a dick."

"Have you heard from that chick?" Doug asks, Phil shifts Eli to his other shoulder.

"Nope text her on the car ride but she didn't answer."

"What are you going to do, from what I remember she was pretty cool? Better than Stephanie."

"I don't know. I'll see her Wednesday."

"Hey, guys? Look what I found." Alan says walking up with a camera

"Whoa, that's my camera." Stu says

"It was in the back seat of the car."

"Oh, Go... Are there photos on it?"

"Yeah. Some of it's even worse than we thought."

"No fucking way. Give me that." Phi says

"Wa... Wa... Wait."

"We look at these pictures together, okay? One time. And then we delete the evidence."

"I say we delete it right now." Stu says

"Are you nuts? I wanna find out how I wound up in the hospital."

"Yeah, it's in there." Alan says

"Guys, one time."

"Deal?" Doug asks

"Deal." Phil says

"Oh, dear Lord!" they exclaim as the first photo came up. Several pictures later pictures of Phil and Maci talking and smiling at each other come up. The smile on Phil's face was a one of pure happiness.

"Dude you guys look great together." Doug comments. Suddenly there's a picture of them making out. Maci's shirt of off and scars and bruises could be seen on her back.

"What the fuck?" Phil exclaims

"The scars look pretty old, but I don't know about the bruises." Doug says, Phil stares at the camera and grabs his phone. Still having Jensen's Number when he was his TA.

_Phil_/**Jensen**

**Hello?**

_Hey Jensen its Phil we're looking at pictures from this weekend. Care to explain why Maci has Scars and bruises on her back?_

**Bruises? I knew about the scars but not the Bruise.**

_How did she get the scars?_

**Her father was abusive, look I've known her since she moved here, and she only opened up to me after I saw them it's not like she broadcasts the fact** **that her dad beat her.**

_Where is she now?_

…**FUCK…Jewel says she went home for a couple of days to see her brother.**

_Where does she live I'll go get her?_

**Look Phil I've dealt Owen before I'll go get her. You just stay where you are and I'll let you know when she gets here.**

_Okay. Let me know._

* * *

><p>-A Tuesday night-<p>

Jensen sat at his computer as Maci's Blue Beast pulled up. A blond boy gets out of the driver side and opens the passenger side letting a limping Maci out.

"I GOT IT TOMMY, FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Jensen hears her scream he runs to the door and stares at her

"What the fuck did he do now?" he asks Tommy who was carrying a couple of boxes

"Fucker pushed me down the step when I told him I was taking tommy away." She says stuggling to get into the door with her crutches.

"It's cool if I crash here right?" Tommy asks, Jensen examines the bruise that was forming around the boy's eye.

"What happened to you?" he asks

"He punched me when I chose Maci over him." He says

"It's no problem but what about your mom."

"I gave the pussy a choice." Maci says, "She chose Owen."

"So Phil called while you were gone."

"So?"

"You need to talk to him, he figured out what was going on. He was worried."

"pssh whatever," she says standing up. "I have his class tomorrow I'll tell him I'm not pregnant then."

"You thought you were?"

"No but that's all he's worried about,"

"Maybe you should cut him some slack." She sighs knowing he was right

"I'm going to my room," she says standing up. "I've got a paper to write."

* * *

><p>Well there it is, hope you liked it<p>

shelbs


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long i am now sharing a computer with my brother becuase his was stolen by some jerks and if i ever get my hands on them i might end up in jail. so heres the next chapter in Maci and Phil's story. i'm not going to start writing the second one until the DVD comes out. peace**

Chapter 6

Phil sat with his feet up on his desk, watching his students file in.

"professor Wenneck?" a blond, who's name escaped him, says

"yes…umm."

"Rachel." She says snotty-like, "so anyway how was your weekend?"

"went to a wedding." He says bored still looking at the door. 'rachel' sticks her breast in his face trying to get his attention. "look Rachel class is about to start why don't you sit down."

She huffs but walked away. Phil's eye move from the door to the clock. Maci was three minutes late, which, For her, was unsual.

suddenly Jensen was in his door way, phil looks at the younger man confused before Jensen turns to look down the hallway.

"COME ON MACI" he yells, "MY GRANDMA GOES FASTER THAN YOU!"

"FUCK YOU JENSEN YOUR GRANDMOTHER HAD A MOTORIZED CHAIR." Phil hears Maci yell. "THAT'S CHEATING."

Maci finally walks in, well hobbles in. Phil looks at Jensen and he nods answering his slient question.

"now that's the rest of the class is here we'll begin."

-Maci's Pov-

i hobble to my seat and take my notebook out and begin taking notes. even if i was distracted by the smell of Phil's colone everytime he passed me or that he kept trying to catch my eye. i kept texting Tyler and Jensen which really wasn't helping a whole lot.

_have you talked to him?-Tracy_

_No i'm in clas Trace Taking notes-Maci_

_TALK TO HIM!- Tracy_

I look up to see Phil staring at me. He Smiles at me and i return it. His smiles grows before i know it class was ending so i text Tyler

_can you come pick me up?-Maci_

_yeah be right there-Tyler_

i put my pen in my purse and go to stand up.

"Maci can you stay after class?" Phil asks. i stop

"sorry Professor Whennek. wishi could but i'm due in court in 1o minutes." I say handing my books to Tyler.

"court?" he asks

"nothing big i'll be in class next week." i say Hobbling out of the room.

"i take it you didn't talk to him?" tyler asks.

"Nope." i say poping the 'p'

"My sister is going to kill you, you know."

"look Tyler, my brother is more important at this moment."

"You know full well your brother can take care of himself, Mace he's sixteen, soon to be emancipated."

"i know but he's still my baby brother." i whisper.

"you can't keep him using him as a crutch."

"Tyler i know. but..." i say trailing off. "you know what Tyler Fuck you."

we get into the car and drive towards the court house.

-In Court-(bare with me i really never been in court)

-3rd pov-

"we're here for the Emancipation case for Tommy Downey." the Judge says, "Okay Tommy can you give me a reason why you want a Emancipation?"

"For years my father abused my Sister, after she left for college his abuse turned to me. my sister had always stopped him and taken the punishment for me." Tommy says

"do you not feel safe in your house?" the judge asks

"No i don't."

"tell me what started after your sister went to college, Lets have your sister come up here."

Maci stands up and leans on her crutches next to her brother.

"your name please?" he says

"Xylia Maci Downey" I say smiling at him

"first off what happened to you?" the judge asks

"well tommy called me and finally told me that dad was doing to him what he was doing to me."

"wait so up to this point you didn't know that your brother was being abused?"

"no your honor, i thought that it had ended with me. and Tommy never told me any different."

"okay now what happened after he told you."

"he informed me that for the two years i had been in college dad had turned his abuse on to Tommy i drove home to take him from my father. i did not want my brother to live in what i grew up in."

"when did the abuse start with you?"

"middle school." i state, "i was about 13 or 14, i wanted to go somewhere and he told me no. but like a normal teenager i started whining. he shoved me though the glass door."

"and it continued on after that?" he asks, i nod

"yes your honor."

he nods.

"tell me about the day you came to take Tommy away from the house."

"well the sunday before i asked him how the football game was, my brother was on his high school team, he informed me that he didn't play because he broke his arm. i asked him how and he proceded to lie to me. my brother means everything to me so i told him he had to tell me the truth that when he told me that My father was abusing him. so i got in my car and drove home. when i got there my father wasn't there just my mom, when i informed her what i was doing she called him at his work and as we were taking boxes to my car, he proceded to shove me down the stairs. after my brother helped me to the car my brother went back inside he came out with a black eye and we went to the hospital."

"what did you do when you went back into the house?" The judge asks Tommy

"i went to get the last box. that's when my father proceded to tell me to make a choice, him or my sister, i choose Maci and he punched me. and informed me that i was a piece of trash."

"do you have photos of the abuse though out the years. as well as your Maci."

they nod and hand the cop two photo books.

"i started taking pictures on my phone and putting in a book becuase that's what Maci always did." Tommy explains taking his sisters hands. the judge goes though Tommy's book and procedes to Maci's.

"wow you have detailed notes on what happened ms. Downey," he says

"Yes your Honor."

"i don't need to see anymore. i'm not going to grant you Emancipation but i'm rewarding Ms. Downey Guardianship over Tommy Downey." he hits the grovel and Tommy hugs his sister.

-Maci's Pov-

we walk out of the court house and hug Tommy.

"should i call you mom now?" he asks smirking.

"shut up Tommy or i'll ground you."

"i'm guessing all went well?" Jensen asks walking up with Phil. i smile and them both

"she's my mom now." Tommy says slinging his arm on my shoulder.

Phil smiles.

"then can i ask you and your 'mom' to dinner tonight so i can get to know you both better?"

Tommy smirks

"sure gives me a chance to see if your good enough for my mom."

"both of you can go fuck yourself. i'm not your mom i'm your guardian." that's when my mom approaches

"i'm sorry." she says "for everything."

Tommy looks at her and frowns

"you let him hit her every day. you don't just get to say sorry and expect us to forgive you. your just as bad as he is. you just stood by and watch it happen. grow a back bone because your all he has left to beat on." Tommy says then he turns to me. "lets go Maci."

i take one last look at my mom and follow he and Jensen. Phil walks beside me.

"i'll pick you up tonight around 7, i'll have Eli with me is that okay?"

"Eli?"

"he's my son." he says smiling. i smile at the happiness in his eyes, "he plays soccer."

"i can't wait. you know where Jensen lives right?"

he nods i grab his arm and kisses his cheek.

"i'm sorry." i say

"for what?"

"being a bitch that last day in vegas and ignoring you in class."

he smiles

"you are so forgiven." he says kissing me. someone clears their thoat and i look. Tommy stood there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"you know you should really be kissing someone your 'son' hasn't met yet." he says smirking

"shut up Tommy." i say smiling. "but your right. Phil this is Tommy my sixteen year old brother, Tom this is Phil, My 'special friend'"

Tommy started laughing and shakes Phil's hand.

"i'm her son now so you have to buy me shit to impress me."

"TOMMY!" I shout. he smirks

"What if you get something good out of it i want stuff."

"oh you are so going to your room when we get home."

"okay MOM." he says running to catch up to Jensen.

"i'll see you tonight." i say kissing phil's cheek he stops me and smile

"looking forward to it." he says kissing me.

**hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here it is the last chapter, i should have The Hangover 2 in the next couple weeks, then i'll start _Marry The Night_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I stared into my closet

"ugh!" I screech Jensen walks in

"what's wrong?"

"i don't know what to wear." i whine, he starts laughing. i glare at him

"shut up you." I snap poking him in the chest. he goes to my closet and starts looking though it. he finally pulls out a deep purple dress and grins. "you only like it cause you bought it for me."

"and you have yet to wear it." he says, i glare at him one more time

"fine but only to shut you up." i mutter sliding it on and staring in the mirror. i smile and turn to him. "Thank you Jensen, for everything,"

"your welcome now get out there, you and your son have a date."

"i'm going to kill you all you know that," he just laughs and i walk down downstairs.

* * *

><p>-at the resturant-<p>

Tommy and i walk in and a Lady smiles at us.

"Name please?"

"Wenneck," i say, she frowns

"come with me." she says snotty like we follow her to a table where Phil and Eli were sitting. "here you are."

she's smiling again putting on a show for Phil, causing me to laugh. Phil looks up, Grins and stands.

"Maci." he says, i smile and kiss him on the cheek, "i'm glad you came."

"of course i did," i say, "i promised didnt' i?"

"that you did." he says as he shakes Tommy's hand. "good to see you again Tommy."

"yeah good to see you too."

the night went off without any interuptions. unless you count the Matradee from earlier glaring at me as i walk out hand in hand with Phil.

"i had fun tonight." i say to phil who smiles.

"i'm glad you came."

"i am too."

* * *

><p>-one year later-<p>

"PHIL!" i shout, i hear something fall to the floor and him curse.

"YEAH BABE?" he yells back to me.

"CAN YOU COME UP HERE?" I hear him climb the step of our two story home quickly. he rushes into the bathroom.

"what's wrong?" he says looking all over the bathroom in search of blood. his eyes stop at the device that sat on the counter by the sink. "is that what i think it is?"

"yeah." i whisper.

"so are we?"

"just one more minute." That minute took For-freaking-ever. but finally my phone's timer jingled and i stood up. we look at the pregnacing test suddenly the world stopped.

"i'm pregnant..." i whisper. Phil's arms wrap around me and i look at him through the mirror.

"no." he says with a goofy grin on his face. "we're pregnant."

he turns me around and kisses me.

"so your happy?" i ask him, if possible his grin got bigger.

"hell yeah i'm happy babe!" he says kissing me again. "lets go tell the guys!"

he takes my hand and pulls me to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long but here it is. i hope you like it and keep a look out for <em>Marry The Night<em> Review please**

**RainbowShelby**


End file.
